Want U Back
by IamMe03
Summary: This is a song-fic based off of Cher Lloyd's song Want U back. It is currently a one-shot.


**A/N:So this is currently a one-shot based off of Cher Lloyd's song Want U Back. Tell me if you want it to be more and PM me some suggestions if you want another chapter! Cammie is OOC, she would never think like that, I know.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls and Cher Lloyd owns the song Want U Back. **

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

**"I'm sorry Zach! I don't think we can work out! It doesn't feel right." It hurt more than I thought it would. But I was doing the right thing, right? I didn't love him; at least I don't think I did. Maybe it was the stress or the pressure but I felt different with him. And it scared me. Plus I didn't think I loved him, he wasn't enough. I wanted _more._**

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

**I saw him a week afterwards with another girl. She was really pretty but one of those girls who you could see tried too hard. She had blond hair and nice blue eyes. (_Stereotypical much?) _Even though I was the one who broke it off, it hurt.**

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

**Now he's taking her everywhere we went. Everything we did together. I hate to admit it but I wanted him back.**

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

**Did everything we did mean nothing? Were they just things you would do with every other girl? Was I special to you? Can't he see what he's doing to me?**

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

**'_He's mine!'_ I think. _'Or at least was.'_ But he was mine first and no one else can take him from me.**

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

**I want him back so badly! But does he want me anymore? _'I blew it.' _I think.**

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

**I thought he would try to chase after me, but I guess not. It didn't even seem like he was affected. Did I even matter to him?**

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

I want you back.

_Please, this ain't even jealousy_

_She ain't got a thing on me_

_Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true_

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

**Now that I look at her, I realize, she's never going to compare to me. If the rumors are true, you'll come back to me in no time.**

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

**You're the only one that's every gotten me like this, the only one that I ever wanted back. The only one who's never wanted _me_ back.**

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

**You're different. But I think I realized it too late. But I can truthfully say, you have me going crazy for you.**

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

**I want you back.**

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

**When I walked away, I thought you were going to chase me. But now I'm the one looking at _you_ flying. While I'm wishing to have you back.**

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

**I want you back.**

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_

_Ohhh, and you might be with her_

_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

**Even though you're with her, you were mine first. I never thought it would be like this, that I would be feeling like this.**

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this!_

**It's amazing how you can make me feel like this when you're taking her to the places you took me, doing the things youdid with me, first.**

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

**She can't have you. She can't understand you like I do. I was wrong.**

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

I want you back.

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

**I can still remember that night. I told you I didn't want you and the next day I expected you to be all sad but you seemed perfectly fine. Like it didn't even have an effect on you. I remember how stunned I was.**

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

**I want you back. I admit I was wrong, I shouldn't have let you go.**

_(Let me know)_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

**I want you back, but do you want me?**

**Tell me if you want another chapter and if you do, what do you want in it? Reviews, reviews!**


End file.
